


O B S E S S I O N S

by Vijinx_Workshop



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Illegal Activities, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Remember these people are villains (?), Sadistic Flug, Sex, Slow Romance, Torture, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vijinx_Workshop/pseuds/Vijinx_Workshop
Summary: A strange week in the mansion, a vengeful joke and a one-night event is all it takes to open the Pandora's box and for Flug and Dementia to discover each other's strange obsessions. What starts as a revenge will become a strange game that neither of them wants it to develop in love, but some things are just inevitable.





	1. Ligyrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone~
> 
> This is my first time posting a fanfiction in here and english is not my first language, so I hope I followed the instructions correctly.
> 
> This series is about Flug and Demencia being portrayed as a toxic and dysfunctional relationship, but we'll slowly get there. The first three episodes will introduce us to how the BHO crew are preparing themselves for a big event and how this affects Demencia and Flug. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and if you find any grammatical or drafting error, please forgive me and let me know so I can fix it asap.
> 
> I warn you beforehand that I'm very slow at writing and above all I am very slow developing romantic relationships, so please have some mercy on me TTwTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ligyrophilia: Attraction for loud or shrill noises.
> 
> Things have been quiet lately on Black Hat's mansion, at least for Demencia. Maybe Flug can do something about it? It's worth the try.

_Tic Tock_

_Tic Tock_

_Tic Tock_

It seemed almost incredible the unusual silence that invaded the extravagant mansion of Black Hat Org. The seconds passed torturously for Demencia, while she simply followed with a burdensome look the rhythmic swing of the pendulum inside an ancient clock that decorated one of the corridors. Had she sat there half an hour ago? It felt as if five or eight hours had passed. Eight - boring - hours.

What was the cause of the awkward silence that intoxicated the traditionally chaotic lair? Oh, she knew very well the reason.

Each year, Black Hat Organization makes an Open House event in which there's a banquet and a gala ball along with an exhibition of the new star products that will be included in the catalog for the coming year. It is the busiest season of the year due to the event organization and the creation of the new inventions that kept Black Hat and Flug occupied respectively. Demencia's job in this season is to capture different heroes with life to test with them the inventions at the live display. However, She didn't know whether the heroes were getting stupider or if she was improving in her work. The point is that each time these missions were lasting less, leaving her with too much free time on her hands.

It was frustrating she didn't have much to do while the others were all busy. Demencia sighed and decided that it was time to try again to return to the usual routine, so she jumped up from the carpeted floor where he had lay down and climbed the wall, elusive as snake, until she reached Black Hat's office. Upon getting in without permission or warning, Dementia realized that the mansion's master wasn't alone. He was in the middle of a conversation with 505.

Wait ... Black Hat with 505? No, he was not torturing him, nor was he playing sadistically with him as he usually would. The poor blue bear, trembling with fear as he tentatively held a chef hat, was standing next to Black Hat, who was tasting some decorated and well-organized desserts and sandwiches in front of him in a service cart. Incredibly, Black Hat spoke quietly (or at least what can be considered quiet in him) while trying each of the delicacies.

\- "Not bad ... This one is perhaps too sweet ... Add some more spice to this one ..." - He turned to see the bear, who was offering him fearfully a gray cloth napkin so he could clean any crumb or stain that could be left in his face. - "It's not bad, bear ... Just avoid using those adorable pastel colors, remember that our banquet must be evil."

Black Hat's tongue snaked a little between his macabre smile, but 505 only looked at the ground as he was about to leave the room with the cart, but he stumbled upon Demencia, who was looking with delight at the wicked expression of his beloved.

\- "Hello, sweetie. If you wanted something sweet to snack, you would have called me instead." - All attempts to flirt with Black Hat were useless. Demencia knew it, but the disdain and annoyance of the demon was the most satisfying thing in Demencia's life. But Black Hat just ignored her comment, taking a small sandwich from one of the trays, with a certain annoyance in his eyes.

\- "Demencia, aren't you supposed to be catching ... what was that parasite's name again?"

\- "Captain Justice, he's already locked up and ready, sweetheart, it took me only 15 minutes." - Demencia explained, laughing awkwardly as she approached Black Hat's face. He only answered by sticking the sandwich into her mouth as he left the room, talking seriously with his hoarse voice.

\- "Then go for a walk or lock inside your room, what do I know? Do whatever is least disturbing, the preparations for the event must be ready tomorrow and I don't have time for your stupidities".

The sauce that seasoned the meat of the sandwich left a bittersweet taste to Demencia, but not as much as seeing Black Hat leave, indifferent to her, without even a threat, a glance, or any other indication of interest. Even 505 had gone back to the kitchen, leaving her alone with the silence once again ...

No. The silence only lasted a few moments. A shrill, timid voice was heard in the corridor, and it put Demencia in a good mood, perhaps more than she would like to admit.

Leaning out the doorframe, Demencia could see Flug, who had run into 505 in the hallway and had only exchanged a few words with him before taking a couple of sandwiches from the tray on a plate and saying goodbye again , rushing to his laboratory.

When wanting to get Black Hat's attention failed, Demencia knew Flug was an excellent plan B. Just by peering through the lab, he would send a horde of HatBots to capture her, or chase her like cats and mice all over the mansion, giving her good hours of entertainment. It was a game that they never agreed with words, but that both of them were willing to play with pleasure. The perfect plan for a day like this.

Again, in an elusive way as she used to, she went to the laboratory, violating by memory all the security systems that Flug had set to keep her away (or just occupied).

By the time she was able to enter the lab, Flug was focused, watching a series of programming codes on his computer screen, while pointing some things in a small notebook. The light from the monitor was reflected in the glasses of his goggles, looking expressionless.

Demencia waited a couple more seconds in silence, watching from the ceiling, before jumping over Flug, screaming behind his ear.

\- "HELLO, NERD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CHATTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THE COMPUTER?!"

Flug fell off his chair, startled and accidentally throwing the plate with the sandwiches he had brought before, and when he tried to get up again he squished them on the ground with his hand, slipping and falling again. It took him a couple of seconds to be able to stand up with the help of the chair and get up, adjusting his bag and glasses.

Here it came what Demencia was expecting for so long... her legs moved by themselves in anticipation, ready to run away as soon as Flug shouted angrily. But instead ...

\- "Demencia, please. I'm not in the mood and I'm pretty busy." - Now that the light was not reflected in his glasses, she could notice in Flug's eyes how tired and stressed he was ... well, more than usual. His voice was somewhat weak and it really sounded like he was asking Demencia to have some mercy on him. Obviously she was not going to give up so soon.

\- "Then, make me leave, you moron!" - Demencia took the notebook in which Flug was taking notes and threw it to his face, hitting him not as strong as she would have liked, but with the doctor's awkward reflexes and tiredness is not as if he could dodge or endure it.

\- "I don't have the time nor want to, that's why I'm asking you kindly". - Flug simply picked up his notebook and was about to sit down again, but Demencia moved the chair, causing him to fall again.

\- "Is the floor comfortable, Flug?" - Demencia laughed outrageously, but she stopped herself after noticing that her laughter echoed in the silence of the mansion, and Flug just looked at her patiently.

\- "Are you done?" - It really seemed that Flug had no intention of anything. There wasn't even annoyance in his voice.

\- "Are you serious, dummy? Aren't you thinking to shout at me, send the HatBots to capture me or something?" - Now Demencia was the one that feel annoyed.

\- "Half of the HatBots are watching the heroes you captured over the course of the week, and the other half are working on the preparations for this weekend's event." - Flug got up, taking a handkerchief from one of the drawers of his desk to clean the remains of food he still had in his lab coat and gloves.

\- "Then do it yourself!" - Demencia violently opened one of the drawers and pulled a gun she didn't know what it was for, but she threw it to Flug anyways. He caught it awkwardly. - "Take me out of your lab with your... I don't know what the hell this ray does, but I'm sure you want to use it right now to kick me out of here, right?"

\- "Demencia, I really don't know what bug got you today, but I told you I do NOT have time for this, Black Hat is waiting a test of this invention tonight and I have to make sure ..."

\- "I'm going to destroy one of your inventions, then." - Demencia interrupted, with a stubborn look, pointing to the first test tube she saw. - "I'm going to destroy that thing!"

\- "So ..." - Flug put the gun back in place and raised an eyebrow, looking at the direction the girl pointed. - "Are you going to break the container of the Natura Repulsa? You know that thing can't do much on its own, right? The most that could happen is you getting infected and the plant forces you to go talk shit about Black Hat in front of him".

\- "And what if I break one of your scale models?" - Still stubborn, Demencia took a small military plane that decorated the desk. - "This one looks new, isn't it?" It would be a shame if it turns into _picadillo_ "

Flug sighed deeply, covering his face with one of his hands for a few moments, counted mentally to 5 and slowly took the little plane from Demencia's hand.

-"Can you tell me what do you really want, Demencia? I'm losing a lot of valuable minutes here."

Demencia couldn't take it anymore and took Flug from the neck of his shirt, screaming exasperatingly at his face.

\- "I AM DYING, FLUG! Everyone is so busy doing something and my job is getting more and more boring each time! I want some noise in this house! I want things to go back to how they usually are!"

\- "Yes, I suppose it's normal that you feel that way, but you know this event is very important. We have been through this many times before, you just need to be patient. Three more days and you won't have to wait anymore"- answered Flug, shrugging.

\- "But I don't want to be patient ..." - Demencia released Flug slowly, leaving him sitting in his chair. At the same time she sat frustrated on the desk at the side of the computer.

\- "... Eight more hours". - Flug said, watching the time on his computer. Demencia looked at him somewhat confused. - "In eight more hours I have to show to _jefecito_ a test of my new invention. Would you like to participate as a test subject?"

\- "What am I supposed to do?" - She asked with curiosity in his eyes, looking at the monitor and trying to understand, but still had her doubts on what to expect.

\- "In fact, you'll like this part ..." - Flug seemed a little excited, imagining something for himself - "All you have to do is to try to break my experiment".

Demencia blinked twice, perplexed at what she just heard. Did Flug just ask her to break one of his experiments? Things were really getting weird, but it was better than keep waiting in silence.

\- "Do you want me to break your experiment? The one you've been building for three weeks and the one you're supposed to show on display?"

\- "TRY TO, you don't have to necessarily destroy it, but it's not as if you could." - Flug corrected her, with enough confidence on his words.

\- "And can I use my 'toys'?" - Now it was hard for Demencia to contain her twisted laugh in anticipation, just imagining how she would humiliate Flug in such test.

\- "You will have an arsenal at your disposal".

Demencia got up in a jump, feeling that she is leaving with a small victory from the lab.

\- "Deal, bag face! Just don't make a fool of yourself crying when I break your new toy. Black Hat will love to see your tears".

\- "In your dreams, kiddo". - Flug returned his sight to the monitor while Demencia left the laboratory happily. - "Now go away, _ve a ver que puso la marrana_!"

\- "Don't call your mom like that!" - Shouted Demencia from the other side of the door, while her laughter echoed in the corridors.

The silence was present once more in the laboratory, but Flug no longer felt so tired. Maybe he really needed some noise.


	2. Ataxophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ataxophobia: the fear of disorder or untidiness
> 
> Just Flug getting ready for his meeting with Black Hat. Having a quick meal, a shower and a small chat with Demencia about confidence.

**[8:13 PM]**

For how long had it been dark? The hours had passed without Flug noticing. Finally he had finished the last revision the code of his new invetion needed, and it was as if his conscience finally returned to reality. He could feel a relief in his mind, but the pain in his back and shoulders was present since he was sitting so many hours in front of the computer, with nothing else to illuminate the dark laboratory, besides some flasks and experiments that radiated luminescence; his stomach was beginning to make a fuss, reminding him that the sandwiches that were going to be his first meal in 29 hours had ended up on the floor 6 hours ago; and how long has been since the last time he took a good shower?

He let out a long, deep breath as the files were saving and the computer shut down. He picked up his lab coat (which he removed and hung in his chair hours ago) from the floor and put it on. He searched his pockets until he found his watch and saw the time again. There was still a couple of hours left for his meeting with Black Hat and Demencia to test the new device, so he decided he had enough time to eat something and take a bath. He came out of the lab's darkness and the light of the mansion (which was not really that bright, but compared to the previous room was definitely brighter) left him confused for a few seconds.

Out of the lab, 505 was waiting for him, smiling happily and waving his fluffy tail out of excitement at seeing him. It seemed he had read Flug's mind, since he was waiting for him near a small table with a salad, an omelette and a cup of coffee. The mixed aromas were irresistible, causing Flug's stomach to demand food in a noisy way again.

\- "Thank you, 505. I'm sorry I couldn't taste the sandwiches you gave me, but next time I'll definitely try them ..." - Flug sat down and took a first bite of the omelette while 505 leaned on the doctor's back, wrapping him in a large hug. The soft fur of the bear and the cheese that filled the omelette melting inside Flug's mouth made him feel as if he didn't have to show up with a demon and a crazy lizard lady in two more hours. - "My beautiful sapling bear excelled again with his cooking".

 

┉┅━━━┅┉

 

**[08:40 PM]**

After helping 505 to pick up the plates, Flug went to his room to take the things he needed for his shower, but stopped in his way when he heard Demencia's whining that came from her room and echoed in the silent hallway. The door was half open, so the Doctor could see Demencia throwing several things on the air, searching between piles and piles of clothes on the floor and in her closet desperately.

\- "Uhm ... Demencia, what are you supposedly doing?" He asked, peeping timidly through the doorframe, seeing with a little distaste the turmoil the girl had made.

\- "And what do you care about it?, didn't someone teach you to knock? or now are you investigating a little more about girls because obviously no woman is going to be interested in you?" - Demencia replied, in the most rude way possible while throwing a boot pointing to Flug's face. Fortunately for him the boot fell to the side, without hitting him.

\- "The door was already open, and your scandal is impossible to ignore."

\- "You say I'm impossible to ignore? Thanks, nerd, but I would only allow Black Hat to see me that way." - She said mockingly, posing in front of the mirror and checking two different outfits. Flug blushed a little under the bag, frustratingly trying to think of a good answer.

\- "That's not what ... You know what? ... Forget it, I'm not interested in anything you're trying to do in your mess of a room." - He was about to close the door, but Demencia stopped him, pulling the door towards her.

\- "Wait, four eyes! Not that I want your help or anything, but I could use a second opinion". - She didn't even give him a chance to refuse, she simply pulled him by the arm into the room and sat him forcely on her bed, aside of another pile of clothes, while she posed again with the two outfits. - "Since my sweet Black Hat is going to be observing me in that test you want me to do, I want to look attractive for him ... I don't know whether to use something provocative or better something that imposes strength and confidence".

\- "Do you really want my opinion on something like that?" - Flug asked with some annoyance, seeing again his watch, hoping not to lose more time.

\- "It's obvious that your fashion sense sucks, but you know what Black Hat likes better than me." - The girl came closer to the doctor, with her face a few inches from him, looking at him with despair. - "Just give me a short answer, Sexy or Dominant?"

Flug's nervous and disgusted gaze went from seeing Demencia invading his personal space to one of the outfits, then to the other and back to Demencia's eyes. It was stupid. Both pair of clothes looked exactly the same. Both were punk styled, with the same colors that Demencia usually wears, and both equally revealing. The only difference is that one had completely open cleavage and the other had the cleavage covered with net lace, as if that would help covering anything. He had to sigh deeply, trying to find what little patience he had left before answering.

\- "Look, if I were Black Hat, I wouldn't care about what you're wearing. The point of this type of test is to analyze your skills, not how much skin you are showing".

\- "Duh! I already know that, I just want to give an extra touch to make sure Black Hat looks at me only". - Demencia gave him a few taps on his goggles with her finger, causing him to blink annoyed a couple of times.

\- "You look good as you are now, people say that what really matters is here." - Flug pointed to the center of Demencia's chest, trying to sound friendly, perhaps trying to give her some confidence. Instead, Demencia looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes fixed on her own chest, showing a bit of disappointment.

\- "... you just lowered my mood." - The girl slapped Flug, making him fall off the bed. - "I didn't think those were your interests!"

Flug was thrown away, confused for a few seconds, until he understood why Demencia got mad.

\- "I was talking about your heart, idiot!" - The doctor couldn't help but strike the palm of his hand against his covered face. Sometimes he wondered what did he did wrong when experimenting with Demencia, or why it had come out so ... incapable of thinking.

\- "You're a damn perverted bag and a nerd, I don't know what I was thinking when I asked for your help." - Demencia crossed her arms and sat on the floor, her back to Flug. - "I'll dress as I want."

\- "Look, Demencia, do what you want, but make sure you arrive on time and don't do anything stupid." - Flug got up and hurried out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

\- "I didn't need you to remind me of my shortcomings! I look good just like ...!" She interrupted herself from yelling at Flug, realizing she was repeating his exact words. She looked at herself in the mirror once again, taking a few minutes, but finally smiling with the confidence and cynicism that distinguished her.

\- "Of course I'm fine that way. After all, it's not worthwhile for Black Hat to love me if it's not for how I am ... and I'm too good for losers like Flug."

 

┉┅━━━┅┉

 

**[09:14 PM]**

Despite the cold shower he took, Flug was still mad by his previous encounter with Demencia. He couldn't stop cursing her mentally as he finished drying his brown hair. She is so unpredictable, so childish, so idiotic, so rude, so ignorant, so ...

Seeing his naked face reflected in the mirror, Flug lost the thread of what he was thinking.

Demencia was many things, but she was self-assured and confident in herself. Not that he cares, but he was aware that behind that wild mane and those bad manners there was a girl with a beautiful face and good figure. Even some Black Hat believers had compared her to an angel.

Unlike her, Flug was just a sad man with insecurities, self esteem issues, eating disorders, insomnia problems, oily hair and a haggard face burned by past inventions, scratched from air accidents caused by himself and deep scars and marks from Black Hat's own hands.

It's not as if his physical appearance bothers him really. He had accepted (or better said, resigned) what he was like a while ago and it was easier and more comfortable for him to just cover himself with a bag. Being a masked man had many advantages in the type of work he performed; his knowledge and skills gave him enough to brag about; and he could say that he was almost happy with the life he was living.

So why was he thinking about this now?

Maybe it was the fact he saw Demencia looking for ways to improve her appearance? Definitely Flug didn't think that she had any insecurities with her physique, and her reaction took him by surprise. Yes, maybe it was just that. But even Demencia is still human. Even she can have those flaws from time to time.

While he was thinking all this, Flug had already returned to his room, wrapped in his bathrobe, and had already taken a new bag from the drawer to use. It was the last one with holes he had left. While looking in his closet for clean clothes, he remembered that he was so concentrated on finishing the new device that he forgot to do his laundry. Now his wardrobe was limited to a lab coat and only two options. A t shirt that was way too old and full of holes that he wore it only as pajamas, or a formal blue shirt that he wore on special occasions.

The dilemma in hand reminded him to Demencia again and her idea of dressing to impress Black Hat. Definitely Flug was not interested in looking handsome for his boss, but it wasn't such a bad idea to look good for the presentation that could be his greatest achievement in his career as an evil scientist.


	3. Neofilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEOFILIA: Attraction for new things, the latest, novelties, trends, etc.
> 
> Finally! Flug will be able to show his latest invention, result of years of hard work, to Black Hat. New changes come to his life, but Demencia has other things on mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter's translation. (Yes, the chapter was wrote since two weeks ago but I needed time to translate it since it's the longest chapter so far).
> 
> *"Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing". The original phrase I used here was a spanish saying "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces", literally "So much noise but very few nuts". The phrase is used when someone is talking and promising way too much without actual proof of what they're saying. I found that in english there's not actual translation for this phrase but people often translate it as "much ado about nothing". However, "Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing", a phrase stracted from a Shakespeare's play, is another alternative and I find it more appropriate for Black Hat.
> 
> ALERT: prepare your Kleenex for next chapter because shit goes down on this one.

There was 5 minutes left before 10 P.M. The mansion still was quiet when Demencia decided to leave his room. In the end she followed Flug's advice and wore her usual outfit. The only difference is that she had worked hard to make her makeup look perfect, even painting her nails black.

It didn't take her long to get to the room in front of Flug's lab. Usually in this comfortable room the Doctor showed the previews of commercials and orientation videos to Black Hat, so there was a small television and a comfortable sofa next to a fireplace and a perfectly upholstered floor. Demencia sat down on the couch, swinging a little from side to side, waiting for the others to arrive.

On the other side of the door that led to the laboratory, there were some mumble from 505 and Flug's nervous voice. Not that Demencia was interested in the conversation, but there was nothing else to distract her from listening.

\- "Don't you think the tie is too much? ... Well, if you insist, I'll leave it ... Thanks for the compliment ... Stay in your room while Daddy shows the boss his greatest masterpiece, ok? .. Yes, celebrating with a fruit cake sounds great, but only until I know if Black Hat likes my invention, alright? ... Now, go to sleep, 505 ... Yes, I promise to wake you up as soon as I finish the testing, Chao. "

The ridiculous voice that Flug made while talking to 505 stopped (thank you, because Demencia couldn't bear it any longer) and the metal door opened. The girl looked judgmentally up and down the Doctor, and when their eyes met she saw him with annoyance.

-"What?" - Flug asked very confused, getting nervous with Demencia's murderous look.

\- "What do you mean 'what'? You told me I was fine, but how is that you come all dressed up? What's the occasion? Do you have an appointment with your imaginary girlfriend? Do you want to look good for Black Hat or something? " - Demencia spoke moving her arms in an exaggerated way and almost nailed her nails on the sofa.

\- "Stop making things up, I just ... thought it was a good idea to dress differently to present this invention, it took me many years of research and let's just summarize it in how this is important to me and I want the "Jefecito" to take it seriously" . - And of course, Flug wasn't going to confess Demencia how he was clumsy enough to forget to wash his clothes and that formal shirt was all he had left.

\- "... So you DID it to look good for Black Hat". - Obviously it would be useless to discuss with Demencia, since she only listened what she wanted to.

\- "... Well, yes, but in a purely professional way". - Flug surrendered and leaned against the wall, watching the hour on his clock. There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a few seconds before Demencia opened her mouth again.

-"... Are you gay?".

\- "Please, Demencia! Of course not!" - Flug almost fell by surprise, to avoid falling he held a hand to a bureau that was at his side.

\- "I mean, it's not that I'm surprised, you're not the most masculine person I know." - Clearly Demencia was making fun of him with this supposed "curiosity", her cynical and mischievous smile betrayed her.

\- "Well, you aren't the best example of femininity either!"

\- "But we're not talking about me, Doctor ... O-M-G, then those night visits to Black Hat's office ... Flug, I never thought we'd be rivals in love!" - Now Demencia is fainting dramatically. How is it that this girl managed to drive him mad in just a moment?

\- "I already told you that Black Hat and I have a purely professional relationship! I like women! And finally, Black Hat would be very angry with what you are implying!" - Flug struck with courage the bureau in which he had recharged before. Maybe with more force than I intended. Now he felt a slight burn in his hand.

\- "Don't be afraid, Flug, despite being rivals, I accept you as you are." - Demencia got up and spread her arms, mockingly offering a hug to Flug.

\- "Black Hat strangles me or hits me every time he sees me ... Do you really think I would be attracted to something like that?!"

"I don't know, for me, Black Hat stealing my breath with his own hands around my neck doesn't sound so bad." - Dementia slid back on the couch, lying back and laughing to herself, imagining the situation.

\- "I'm not interested in your strange tastes, I'll tell you one last time: I DO NOT LIKE BLACK H ...!" - Flug was interrupted by a familiar cold hand tightening around his neck, cutting off his breathing little by little.

\- "Don't worry, Doctor, I wouldn't be attracted to a human that is as deplorable, pathetic, skinny and insignificant as you, but in Black Hat Organization we don't discriminate any sexual preferences. We hate everyone equally - The laughter of Black Hat and Demencia resounded loudly throughout the mansion.

\- "Boss ... I didn't hear you... coming ..." - Flug needed several pauses to try to take a breath before finishing the sentence. Finally Black Hat released him, dropping him to the red upholstered floor.

\- "And I would have arrived here earlier if that stupid meeting with Dark Phantom wasn't horribly delayed. Flug, the next time you schedule me another appointment with that useless badly made attempt of villain, I swear I'm going to take out all your entrails and I'll give them to the bear to prepare me dinner with them". - His angry voice gradually sounded distorted, meaning that his meeting had really gone wrong.

\- "But, boss ... Dark Phantom is one of our best customers. He not only asks us for weapons and robots, but he also uses our advisory service and even asked us to design all of his evil plans". -Flug showed Dark Phantom's records to Black Hat on his tablet, hiding nervously behind it.

\- "Precisely, maybe that inept give us all of his money and soul, but he can't be considered a true villain ..." - Black Hat adjusted his tie and with an elegant hand gesture materialized his black cane, pointing to the lab door, smiling wickedly. - "Now, Doctor ... Can we start?"

Flug put the tablet back in his lab coat, nervously opening the door for Black Hat.

\- "Go ahead, Boss."

\- "ladies first, Flug." - Black Hat turned his gaze to Demencia, who was barely catching her breath again after the laughter.

-"Thanks handsome". - Dementia rushed in, pushing Flug against the door as she passed. After that, Black Hat came in and Flug after him, adjusting his yellow tie.

\- "Uh, is just that we have to use the elevator." - On one side of the entrance to the laboratory there was an industrial elevator, with only grilles, that went directly to the underground base where Flug stored very large weapons and "guinea pigs" which he experimented with every so often. Demencia was familiar with the elevator because the heroes she had been hunting in these last days were captive on one of those floors.

Black Hat twisted his mouth in disgust, judging with his eyes how unattractive the elevator was, but he entered anyway, with Demencia standing very close to him (and the devil using his cane to push her and make her respect his personal space). Flug got in last, pressing the button to go to the very last floor. After seeing where they were going, Demencia reacted with emotion, almost jumping over Flug.

\- "I haven't been to that one! What's in there, "Fluggo"?!"

\- "Very important things, that's why I've never let you in there." - It was already uncomfortable to share such a small space with a bad-tempered demon, Flug still had to put up with Demencia pulling and swinging him from side to side.

\- "So that means I'm allowed to be in your lab? That's why you haven't changed the passwords?" - Flug decided to ignore the Demencia's questions after seeing Black Hat starting to lose his patience. But Demencia just pouted a little and kept pushing him. - "Is it so I can't break your important toys? Or do you have corpses there? Or a secret collection of airplanes? Oh, I know! Surely you have 'Plane Porn' in it. I mean, if there is 'Food Porn', there's probably 'Plane Porn' too, right? Or since you insist so much on the fact that you aren't gay, do you have pictures of stewardess? "

\- "DEMENCIA, SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!" - Black Hat exploded, and Flug started to question whether bringing Demencia had been a good idea.

-"Sorry". - The girl just shrugged, smiling mischievously as she stepped away from Flug.

Finally the elevator arrived at its destination. A small dark corridor with a metallic double door. Flug looked through his lab coat, trying to find something without success, so he decided to take off his tie and pass it to Demencia.

\- "Demencia, cover your eyes with this, please".

\- "Uh~ ... What are we going to play?" - She asked, looking curiously at the room and then the tie.

\- "A game called 'just cover your damn eyes and shut up while I put the password on'" - Flug waited for Dementia to bandage her eyes before going to the metal door and a small panel lit with a touch screen where he put the password, his fingerprint and lifted his lenses a little so a small laser could also register his eyeball.

\- "Can I take it off now?" - Dementia asked as she heard the sound of the metal door opening.

\- "Done. Please, go ahead" - The Doctor bowed, inviting Black Hat to enter. By this point it was very evident that Flug was trembling on his nerves from head to toe.

\- "It's about time" - Black Hat ignored Demencia struggling with the tie, entangling her hair, and pushed Flug with his shoulder as he entered the aforesaid room.

The place was very well lighted with white LED lights, almost blinding compared to the almost null light of the corridor. It was a spacious place, containing a table with several weapons that Black Hat had only seen in plans and blueprints that Flug had shown him at the beginning of the month and some plastic dummies to test them. Far away from the test area, there was a small bedroom with a large control panel, a desk chair and the classic victorian red velvet chair designed for Black Hat to see everything from a window, resistant to shock, high temperatures and bullets.

Black Hat instinctively went to his chair, sitting down to enjoy the show.

\- "Well, Doctor, what will you show me today?" - The demon looked straight at Flug in a serious way and prepared to judge in a severe way.

\- "Well, I'll start by showing you the new inventions that will enter our catalog..." - Flug was interrupted by an accidental push Demencia gave him, who still couldn't get the tie off her head.

\- "Hey, Paper Face, get this off from me!"

Flug looked annoyed at Demencia, untying the tie in one try and pushing her into a corner.

\- "Stay there until your turn comes". - he murmured, quickly returning his attention to Black Hat, who again looked very mad. - "As I said, "Jefecito", I'll start by showing you the ..."

\- "But you promised me I could break one of your inventions." - Demencia interrupted him again.

-"Not yet!" - Flug murmured again, pushing her back. - "I will start by showing you the inventions that ..." - continued Flug, only to be interrupted again.

\- "And what am I supposed to do during all this time?" - Flug lost patience, took one of the weapons and shot Demencia. She didn't feel any pain, nothing at all, so she kept protesting, but her mouth didn't emit any sound.

\- "As I was saying, I'll start with the inventions that will enter the catalog of tools and weapons for villains of this coming year. This one I like to call it "the mute ray". It creates a light invisible layer around the target and it bounces in its interior every wave sound it emits. Useful in heroes with their speeches about justice and morals, or even in talkative minions".

Although Demencia couldn't be heard, she could listen to others, so she sat on the floor, clearly annoyed and offended.

\- "At first glance it seems a useless invention, but I would have loved to have one of those in my meeting with Dark Phantom ... Although it takes away the pleasure of shutting them up with a good slap or choking them until there is no pulse in their bodies - Black Hat smiled evilly. For him, it was quite funny to see Demencia trying to scream and this made Flug feel a little more confident to present the following inventions.

Several minutes passed. Maybe even an hour. Flug showed the rest of the inventions; some aroused Black Hat's interest and some others had left him bored, but the fact that Flug was able to explain the function of each without being hit, scratched or strangled was a good sign that things were going well. Finally the moment that made him feel anxious all week arrived.

Taking the "mute ray" again, Flug shot Demencia once more, removing the effect of the weapon and letting her scream at the top of his lungs.

\- "You were taking so long already, brainy!" - Dementia was about to jump over Flug, but he stepped aside in time, continuing his explanation to Black Hat as he entered the room, leaving Demencia in the testing area.

\- "... I decided to save the best for the end, I've been showing you blue prints of this machine before, but today for the first time we will be able to witness its ..."

\- "Flug, go straight to the point." - Black Hat ordered seriously, interrupting the doctor's enthusiasm.

\- "Yes, boss."

Flug activated the control panel inside the room and on the other side of the glass, the floor of the test area opened halfway, while a huge black cube rose imposingly before Demencia, who looked tiny in comparison. After a few seconds, a huge red light that pretended to be an eye was lit on the front of the device.

The demon raised an eyebrow in bewilderment as Demencia jumped to the mysterious object and walked quickly on its 5 visible faces, trying to inspect it better. After reaching a conclusion, she jumped back to the ground and addressed Flug with confidence and confidence.

\- "It's a cube with a big eye and it's very big".

\- "OK ... thanks for the info, Demencia." - Flug said with all the sarcasm possible.

\- "Flug, what is that thing?!" - Black Hat shouted annoyed and prepared to hit Flug with his cane. - "Nobody wants to buy something as gigantic and useless as a cube with one eye".

\- "But, "Jefecito" ... I still didn't explain what it's for ..." - Flug said nervously, shutting his eyes and covering with one arm in anticipation, but he felt nothing.

\- "... sounds fair". - Hiding the cane again, Black Hat sat back in his place, waiting for Flug to speak.

\- "... Very well..." - he sighed deeply under the bag that covered his face before continuing his explanation. - "What you see is only their predetermined form: their body is made up of tiny metal pieces and magnets, almost the size of a grain of sand, that allow them to adapt to the most convenient form for the mission assigned".

Flug pressed some buttons while looking sideways at Black Hat. He seemed to be more interested in the machine now, which made him feel a little more relieved.

The cube diminished slightly in size while some of the black sand slid towards Demencia and formed a clone of her, imitating her movements and grunts. Demencia responded to her violent instincts and quickly jumped into her dark double, nibbling and hitting it.

\- "It is a fairly strong metal and the magnet allows it to maintain its shape without breaking so easily". - Flug continued explaining.

\- "In a few words, is just ultra-resistant sand?" - Black Hat asked. There was curiosity in his voice, but he maintained his firm stance as an impartial judge.

\- "No, that's only a small part of their qualities." - Flug said, moving the controls again so that the black matter returns to its place, causing Dementia to fall to the ground. - "But why not let them tell you what they actually are?"

The small red light increased brightness, almost scanning the entire area, while the device emanated a monotonous female robotic voice.

\- "Greetings, my Lord Black Hat. Greetings, Miss Dementia. I am an A.I. created by the evil genius, Dr. Flug. I am programmed to learn, plan suggestions and follow instructions from my owner. My assigned owner at this moment is Dr Flug".

\- "A.I as in Alan Itu ...?" - began to ask Dementia, but the robotic voice interrupted her immediately, preventing her from finishing.

\- "A.I is an abbreviation for Artificial Intelligence".

\- "... That meaning that it's just another nerd with a square head". - Dementia replied in a mocking voice.

\- "I still don't have a name for them, but this A.I. not only has reasoning ability similar to mine, but also has the most extensive database on superheroes that humanity has seen, being constantly updated by hacking into the private information networks from government and research organizations, and even, if faced with a complete stranger, their ability to learn and adapt guarantee that they can find the weak points of their opponent and defeat them in less than 5 minutes". - Flug explained quickly, excited with his own work.

\- "Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing*, Flug. Are you going to show me what this filthy thing is capable of or not?" - asked Black Hatm impatient and annoying.

\- "Of course, boss." - Flug turned to Demencia. - "Demencia, are you ready?"

\- "I was born ready, dumbass". - Demencia answered with complete certainty, taking a black ball with picks from among the weapons that Flug had left for her there. - "Don't cry when there's only dust left from your robot girlfriend".

\- "It will be fun to see you try". - Flug was also radiant with confidence in his invention. At the control microphone, Flug gave his orders to the A.I. - "Activate capture protocol, set the current target".

\- "Activating capture protocol Objective: present subject". - answered the robotic voice. Instantly after answering, the sand quickly formed a huge fist that fell over Demencia.

A few seconds later, Demencia flew, destroying the metal pieces with the black ball. Again, as a lizard, she quickly climbed the walls of the device to jump on it and in one fell she swoop it completely, leaving the floor completely covered in black material.

\- "Well it seems that your device didn't work, Doctor". - Black Hat said mockingly.

\- "Only one minute has passed". - Flug answered instinctively, while observing in his tablet the records of the analyzes made by the A.I.

\- "I told you, Flug. Your girlfriend, the little robot lady, was dusted...!" - Demencia was going to sing victoriously, but the sand quickly grabbed her feet and threw her, going up her legs and arms towards the rest of her body and beginning to cover her mouth and nose, trying to suffocate her.

With little mobility on her hands, Demencia took the black ball again and shook it to make the sand aside. As soon as she gained more flexibility, she pushed herself with the weapon and jumped to the roof, shaking like a quadruped to remove the sand what was left in her green mane and trying to climb the roof in an agile way to dodge the sand that had quickly started to climb by the walls.

Suddenly, something failed. Demencia's body stopped responding. Her muscles couldn't move and her limbs were paralyzed, causing her to fall back to the ground, very surprised by not being able to move. Immediately, as soon as she touched the ground, all the sand surrounded her, trapping her.

Black Hat smiled pleased, but Flug was still surprised, changing his look from the tablet to what was happening in the test area several times in a row.

\- "Wow!" - is the only thing the surprised Doctor could sigh.

\- "What's the matter, Doctor?" - Black Hat asked, not containing his macabre smile that only became wider and sharper.

\- "Well, I am impressed by the conclusion reached by the A.I. Basically tey could detect that Demencia was carrying a tracer device in her ankle, so they connected directly to the transmitter of the tracker and used it to spread small electromagnetic waves that, although imperceptible, they affected Demencia's nervous system... "- he looked rather intrigued to Black Hat. - "I ... I think it had never occurred to me to give that use to Demencia's tracker."

Black Hat looked at his watch, smiling satisfactorily.

\- "And in only 3 minutes".

Black Hat was smiling.

Black Hat was smiling and not mockingly at him.

Dementia had been captured and had not yet escaped.

Did that mean that the presentation of his invention had been successful?

Flug was petrified, way too deep in thought he couldn't hear Black Hat talking to him.

He had designed this A.I since he was a student and finally had been able to realize his idea and show it. And it had worked perfectly. He couldn't believe it, and the sense of satisfaction and success were so unknown to him that he couldn't process it correctly.

\- "Flug! For devil's sake!" - Flug received a slap from Black Hat that got him out of his thoughts. - "Stop fantasizing and free Demencia so we can get out of this dirty hole."

\- "Y-yes, Jefecito." - After pressing a button on the panel, the metal sand quickly returns to its original cube shape, leaving Demencia still having trouble moving and having difficulty breathing.

\- "What a pathetic sight". - Black Hat still smiled satisfied, watching as Demencia stumbled and slipped with pain every time she tried to get up from the ground. She looked frustrated, and Flug could swear that her eyes were starting to get teary.

\- "I'll ask for a HatBot to take her to my lab to give her some oxygen while she recovers".

After a few minutes of waiting, a HatBot arrived, picked Demencia up and took her to the elevator. Flug completely deactivated the test room and the A.I device and waited with Black Hat standing in front of the elevator door. Since they didnn't all fit inside, they had to wait for the HatBot to come up first with Demencia.

\- "Flug ..." - Black Hat said his name seriously, breaking the silence of the room.

\- "Yes, Mr. Black Hat?" - instinctively Flug became nervous.

\- "After making sure that Demencia is well enough for her mission tomorrow, explain me a little more about this new device of yours".

For several seconds Flug couldn't take his eyes away from Black Hat's in surprise. Even once they entered the elevator, Flug took that time to try to calm his anxiety (or was it excitement? They felt very similar) and think about what they would say to Black Hat.

Once they returned to the lab, Black Hat retired to his office and Flug accompanied the former HatBot to put Demencia on a stretcher with an oxygen mask.

\- "I told you I'm fine, I want to go back and kick your "magic powder" machine ass". - She said very aggressively, or at least that was her intention, but her body was still weak and still needed long pauses to catch her breath.

\- "Demencia, don't be stubborn, even if we return, the result would be the same". - Flug answered, trying to be patient with her while he put the mask back on her face. - "If you want, you can use it another day to train, but for now you need to calm down and rest a little".

\- "I don't wanna calm down!" - Demencia swatted Flug in the hand, still weak, but with enough force to make him pull the oxygen mask. She coughed a couple of times before she could speak again - "You cheated, and you know it!"

\- "Excuse me, but exactly how do you suppose I cheated?" - Flug tilted his head and looked at her confused.

\- "That machine had information about me, isn't it? ... Probably you told it in advance ... how to do this to me". - Despite not being as bad as when she was in the test room, Demencia's face looked sicker with every minute. Flug picked up the mask and grabbed her hand gently, handing it over.

\- "The only information I gave them about you is that you work for Black Hat Org ... Demencia, I didn't even know they could make that with your tracker". - Flug sighed a little frustrated, but he knew that insisting would upset Demencia more. - "I have to go back to Black Hat's office, but please be sure to take oxygen and get some sleep, if you still feel sick after a few hours, I'll give you some medicine".

Before Demencia could protest again, Flug was already at the door, leaving the lab. The girl saw him leave, lowering her eyes and pressing the oxygen mask tightly between her weak fingers.

\- "Liar".

 

┉┅━━━┅┉

 

The soothing jazz melody was all that was heard behind the imposing Black Hat's office door. Flug stood in front of the door for several seconds, not knowing exactly what awaited him inside.

\- "Flug, stop wasting my time and come in". - Black Hat ordered from within, not leaving much choice to Flug. The shy Doctor turned the knob and when he opened the door he looked nervously inside.

\- "I'm sorry for the delay, Jefecito. It took me a while to check out Demencia". - surprisingly for Flug, Black Hat was only standing in front of the window, watching the cloudy sky. On the desk were two crystal cups. One filled in half with a strange green liquid (probably poison) and another filled with bubbling champagne.

\- "Come in and take a seat."

Flug didn't question the order twice and quickly crossed the room and sat timidly in the chair. Black Hat also sat in the large velvet red chair, seriously holding his poison cup.

\- "You know that for me Demencia and you are not more than a pair of disgusting vermin that I will use at my convenience until squeezing out the last drop of talent you both may have, don't you?"

\- "Yes, boss, you have made it very clear to us several times before". - Oh no, here we go again. These conversations always left Flug sentimentally exhausted, making him lose the last bit of self-esteem he could have.

\- "And you also know that if it were not for your brain slightly more intelligent than the average human you wouldn't be here, small bag of bones, weak, useless, weeping ...".

\- "Yes, little boss, I know."

\- "DO NOT interrupt me, you, animal!" - Black Hat hit the desk with his fist, causing Flug to jump scared in his seat and begin to shake his hands nervously.

\- "I'm so sorry, "Jefe Chulo"! Please continue with your insults". - Even Flug realized how sad that sounded.

\- "Pathetic..." - Black Hat looked at him tired, while he sipped his drink. - "However ... today I feel with enough good humor to make an exception today ..."

\- "An exception? About what?" - Flug was getting more and more nervous, and it was very evident for Black Hat.

\- "... You did a good job with the latest invention of the demonstration today". - Black Hat placed the empty cup back to the desk. Flug was open-mouthed behind the bag. Had Black Hat just complimented him? - "It has a lot of potential, especially with useless villains like Dark Phantom who are able to give us all their money and soul as long as they don't have to move their butts a single millimeter".

\- "... Y-yes ... I created it with that in mind. The A.I. would work from our servers and is able to connect to the device that each villain buys, so they would have what they want but still Black Hat Org would have complete control over the villany market". - Flug was still nervous, but he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing anymore. It was the first time he had been sitting in Black Hat's office for so long without being hurt, beaten or suffocated. It was the first time in a long time that the two of them were just sitting there, face to face, talking.

\- "That sounds great! Please, Doctor, tell me more about how the distribution of this device will work and how we will present the live demonstration on the Open House event". - Black Hat was smiling from... ear to ear? (He surely would if he had any). The evil that characterizes him was still present in his eyes, but there was something else. Flug had never seen Black Hat so curious about something.

He was not sure if minutes or hours had passed since he had entered the office, but he didn't feel the time passing by as he explained, he shared ideas with Black Hat with enthusiasm. The devil discarded some, or supported them with all notion. Even Black Hat had taken some of Flug's ideas and improved them with wicked suggestions that only his perverse imagination and talent for evil doing were capable of. That's why Flug had come to Black Hat Org. on the first place. Black Hat always exceeded himself and always left him impressed with his ability to think about the worst. That was his inspiration every time he built a new artifact, and it was good to receive these kinds of reminders from time to time. It was something new that Flug was starting to enjoy.

\- "I think this is enough for today, Doctor". - Black Hat looked at his pocket watch. It was already past midnight. - "What do you think of a toast, Doctor? For today's unexpected success". - Black Hat took his glass again and filled it once more with poison of dubious content.

\- "I wouldn't consider it a success until we see the reaction of the clients ..." - Flug laughed timidly and shrugged while taking his tablet and papers with the suggestions and corrections Black Hat made. - "Besides, Jefecito, I don't think it's a good idea to take it now, I still have to check some things before ..."

\- "Flug, Flug, Flug ..." - Black Hat said mockingly, throwing the warm champagne that was previously in Flug's cup and serving him some more. - "Usually your insecurities and false modesty are my delight when I'm torturing you, but I think that just for today you should take a break". - Again Flug was impressed. Was Black Hat asking him to rest? Was he sick or something? Or was Flug the one who was hallucinating?

\- "A-a break? Just two days before the event?" - he asked nervously, holding with fear the cup that Black Hat gave him in his trembling hands. - "Boss, with all respect, are you ok?"

\- "The truth is that I'm not, Doctor". - Black Hat sighed lightly, tiredly, playing with the poison in his cup. - "The truth is that this week's meetings and preparations for the event are killing me ..." - He paused and smiled at Flug mockingly - "Well, not in the literal sense..."

\- "I understand ..." - That feeling was completely familiar to Flug, but he didn't think Black Hat was capable of feeling tired. Although, to be fair, that was a very strange week in many ways.

\- "But you, Doctor ..." - Black Hat passed his cold arm over Flug's shoulders, forcing him to sit next to him on the desk. - "You have been working on the preparations for this events for full three weeks without rest, were able to create a weapon that could perfectly replace Dementia, saving me a lot of money ... and you're still standing here ..." - Black Hat tapped Flug's chest with the tip of one of his affiliated claws. - "Sometimes I wonder if you really are human, Flug."

\- "I think if I wasn't, things would be easier ..." - Flug felt very uncomfortable with Black Hat invading his personal space, but clearly that was what his boss wanted. The doctor tried to look away from Black Hat to feel less nervous, but he saw something move behind the open door of the office. Had it only been his imagination caused by fatigue?

\- "Certainly, Doctor ..." - the voice of Black Hat regained Flug's attention. When he saw him, he offered his glass of poison to collide with his champagne glass. - "Humans are so fragile in more ways than one ... but let's forget about the banalities of work for tonight ... Let's toast for the future success of our event and our new catalog, Senior Vice President". - That was Flug's official title within the organization, but until now Black Hat had never called him like that. His eyes began to moisten with happiness, but obviously that was something he couldn't afford in front of Black Hat. He held back his tears the best he could and hit the cup with Black Hat's.

\- "Hail Black Hat, my lord."

\- "Hail Black Hat Organization." - Black Hat smiled pleased and took his drink. Flug, on the other hand, pulled a stainless steel straw from one of the pockets of his robe and sipped the champagne. Black Hat looked at him disapprovingly, raising an eyebrow. - "And you had to ruin the moment like that?"

-"Sorry". -Flug shrugged again, finishing the drink and leaving the empty glass on the desk. He got up from the desk and fixed whatever wrinkles his gown might have. -"If you excuse me now, I'll go back to the lab to finish my duties and let you get some rest."

\- "One last thing, Flug." - Black Hat got up and caught up with the doctor before he could open the door to get out.

\- "Yes, boss?" - Flug turned, but was petrified to see the evil smile of Black Hat and his claws advancing directly to his throat. Flug instinctively closed his eyes, but felt no pain. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and Black Hat laughed mockingly.

\- "I just wanted to warn you... Don't get used to the good treatment. Tomorrow we'll return to our routine and I hope for even better results than today." - Black Hat only accommodated the neck of Flug's shirt, which reminded the doctor that he was not wearing his tie and that he should ask Demencia to give it back to him, although he had no hope of the tie being returned. His attention quickly returned to Black Hat when it approached his ear, whispering in a macabre distorted voice - "Any failure is your fault and that makes the organization look bad, and that makes me look bad. I don't want any mistakes now that we are so close to the event, Doctor. "

\- "O-of course not, Lord Black Hat." - There was the last dose of terror and mental manipulation that Flug needed before the end of the day. So he wouldn't miss that feeling.

-"All right". - Black Hat smiled satisfied with the frightened look on Flug's eyes and turned to return to his desk. - "You can retire now".

Flug left quickly, closing the door behind him. He leaned on his back and released all his fear and anxiety contained in a long deep sigh. He was about to return to his lab, but when he took a step something caught his attention. Looking down, Flug found the yellow tie on the floor, accidentally stepping on it. How had the tie got there?

\- "Baw?"

Flug jumped in fright and almost shrieked in high pitch, until he turned around and calmed down when he saw that it was only 505, who was behind him, looking at him curiously.

\- "505! What the...?!" - Flug covered his mouth, remembering that he was still in front of Black Hat's office. He moved closer to the bear and shouted in whispers - "505, what are you doing up so late?"

\- "Rowr?" - The blue bear looked at Flug with curiosity and expectant.

\- "How did it go? ..." - Flug looked at the door of Black Hat's office again, remembering his words. Maybe he should take his boss offer and take a 15-minute break before returning to the lab. The doctor smiled at 505 behind his bag. - "I think we deserve a slice of cake."

 

┉┅━━━┅┉

 

Flug smiled in delight while the sweetness of the cream and strawberries of 505's cake left a perfumed bouquet in his mouth.

\- "It's so sweet, fresh and delicious! Really, really good!" - Flug said, still chewing, while the bear excitedly poured him a pot of coffee and a glass of milk for himself. - "This has been an excellent day, 505 ... Black Hat gave green light to my project ... Can you believe it? The project that I started to develop when I was just in my professional practices ... will soon be on the hands of many villains... "

505 listened happily to Flug, waving his fluffy tail from side to side as he watched him get excited. Flug took a sip of his coffee cup (using his straw again) and finished his last bite of cake, leaving the strawberry for the last.

\- "But that's not all ..." - the emotion was taking him over again and he was tearing while his smile was getting bigger. - "It's the first time that Black Hat congratulates me in that way ... he really praised me for my work" ...

The bear put aside his glass of milk and with a very worried look embraced Flug, trying to calm him down.

\- "Don't worry, 505. These aren't tears of sadness or pain, these are from happiness".

\- "Brow?" -505 looked at him confused for a few seconds, since the idea of crying for being happy wasn't familiar to him.

Flug put one of his hands under his bag to wipe away his tears while with his other hand he pulled out of his pocket the tie he had found lying on the floor before.

\- "... although, I'm worried about Demencia. Was she still in the lab when you woke up, 505?"

\- "Braw ..." - 505 hadn't seen Demencia.

In the best of cases, Flug hoped that she had only gone straight to sleep. He couldn't help but think of her as he saw the tie. Was she still upset with him? Had she heard his conversion with Black Hat? Not that they had talked about something that would bother her more, right?

Like a bad omen, an emergency alarm began to sound loudly throughout the mansion, accompanied by red lights flashing from the ceiling.

Flug almost fell out of the chair because of the fright and 505 instinctively sought refuge within Flug's robe.

\- "FLUG! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SCANDAL?!" - The furious voice of Black Hat echoed in all corridors despite the noisy alarm.

\- "I'll fix it, Jefecito!" - Flug shouted with enough force (or at least that was his intention) for Black Hat to hear and quickly searched on his tablet the source of the alarm.

Did any of the heroes who Demencia had captured ran away? No, they didn't.

So maybe one of their artificial monsters' prototypes break free? Neither.

The alarm came from the test room where his latest invention was.

 

┉┅━━━┅┉

 

Flug ran as fast as he could, even using the emergency elevator system in his lab, but it was too late. When the elevator door opened, the security system panel had many outside wires, cuts and dents; there were several HatButlers smashed on the ground and on the other side of the dark corridor was the light of a small fire.

Upon entering the room, the floor was filled with the particles of metallic dust that formed the device, and in the middle of the chaos, Demencia posed victorious with a tiny black cube in her hand. The cube that contained all the codes, all the hard work Flug did for years of research.

\- "Oops!" - Demencia smirked as she threw the cube to the ground and whipped her baseball bat against it. - "It seems I found a flaw in your invention, Flug. They can't learn anything if it's turned off."


End file.
